


Big Bad Wolf

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Spencer Reid, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, innocence kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Spencer is overwhelmed by the apparent innocence of an elementary school teacher he meets on a case.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter One

_Once Upon a Time_ …

That’s how these stories are supposed to start, right? It’s the stereotypical cautionary tale about little girls who get in over their heads. But for as long as I could remember, I’d prided myself on my ability to stay far away from danger. Not to say that I’m not like other girls - I’ve also always found that comparison juvenile.

All of this is just to say that normally, I wouldn’t concern myself with the traditional folklore about how little girls just can’t help but get in trouble. But this week it was Spirit Week at River Hill Elementary, and it was apparently my duty to teach the tale of Little Red Riding Hood. I mean, I guess it made sense, considering our mascot was a wolf. And to be fair, it was a much cuter costume than the three little pigs or Hansel and Gretel.

After the initial concern of having to find a Little Red Riding Hood costume that wasn’t intended for a college Halloween Party, I had actually started to get excited about the idea of dressing up and reading the fluffy, innocent rendition of Little Red that the school librarian could find.

That was, until the FBI showed up at my classroom door and I was literally dressed like a goddamn story time character. The initial embarrassment had quickly passed thanks to the comforting words of Agent Jareau, who was obviously a mother herself.

It was clear from the start that something very serious was going on, and I had my suspicions about which child it might concern. This was a heavy military family area, and many of my kids had parents who worked in defense. I wasn’t going to ask any questions; I didn’t want to know.

The only question I needed answered was whether or not we were safe. Agent Jareau had assured me that we were, and that we would have another agent assigned to my classroom for the time being. She had immediately sensed my hesitance, and once again attempted me to comfort me.

‘ _Dr. Reid is very good with kids. At least, my kids love him. He can even do magic._ ’

If she hadn’t seemed so genuine, I might’ve likened the way she talked about him to a used cars salesman giving an earnest pitch. But it was obvious that she trusted him, so I let the paranoid thoughts go. Before she’d left, she’d given me two very specific warnings: (1) He does not go by Agent, he goes by Doctor, and (2) do not let him hijack my class.

I’d laughed when she told me the second one, only to realize that she was decidedly _not_ joking. If anything, though, that had actually comforted me more. I myself have a tendency to go on inappropriate rants, and so to know that someone else could be long winded and goofy was a relief.

Maybe he wouldn’t judge me as much, I’d thought. Maybe I could just go along with my normal daily routine and barely notice him in the back. Then in a few days, everything would go back to normal and I wouldn’t ever have to worry about how federal agents had seen me dressed up like Little Red Riding Hood and doing funny voices for a cartoon wolf.

At least, that was the hope. But as soon as Dr. Reid stepped through the door, I realized that I was utterly and completely **fucked**. 

It wasn’t even necessarily the way he looked, but more so the way that he looked at me. Unlike Agent Jareau’s childlike enthusiasm, Dr. Reid’s eyes roamed hungrily over my entire figure in _seconds_. From how hot my face felt, I was sure that my blush must be as dark as my hood. I could see from the darkness glimmering in those light brown eyes that he took great pride in my reaction.

“Oh! Hello, you must be Agen—“ I nearly shouted, already almost breaking the first rule I’d been given. “Dr. Reid! Sorry. I was told I’m not supposed to refer to you as agent.”

He glanced down at my hand that was halfway held out for him, and the look alone reminded me that Agent Jareau had also warned me that he could be a bit of a germaphobe.

Trying to take the attention away from the two errors I’d lready made, I continued with a voice that was still much too loud, “Probably better for the kids, too. Doctors are far more comforting than the police. Although they’re both good guys, right? Kids like cops.”

Dr. Reid’s eyebrows raised, a gentle, joking smile spreading across his lips as he just listened, probably waiting for me to take a breath. But I, in my typical clumsy, nervous manner, continued to shove my foot in my mouth.

“It’s not that I don’t like law enforcement or wish you weren’t here! And I know you aren’t an MD but—“ The words halted in my mouth because I’d simply run out of air, choking on the sound. I took a deep breath, looking up to see the man licking his lips in a half-assed attempt to hide his clever grin.

“Oh, gosh,” I mumbled, “I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m so sorry. Please come in.” I shifted awkwardly to the side, hanging my head half in shame and half in the hopes that it might make things a little less awkward. But much to my dismay, Dr. Reid didn’t move at all.

“Nice costume. Little Red Riding Hood, right?”

He stayed planted in his place, and I didn’t need to look at him to feel the way he was consuming every inch of the sight in front of him. I felt the burning desire to cover myself, but also a flattering, invigorating warmth in my chest. Was this what they meant when they talked about butterflies? It felt more like a goddamn fight or flight response.

“Oh, thanks.” I nervously laughed, “Yeah. Spirit week; what’re you gonna do?”

“I mean it. You look cute.”

It wasn’t necessarily force in his voice - it was the average volume and speed - but _something_ in his tone sent a shiver down my spine. It compelled me to listen to him.

Dr. Reid stepped closer to me now, and my feet quickly tried to retreat, forcing me to back into a desk instead. The tiny furniture screeched against the floor ever so slightly. The man in front of me didn’t pay it any attention.

Peering at the book wrapped defensively in my arms over my chest, he narrowed his eyes when he asked, “Which version are you telling them?”

I held the book out like I needed the reminder of what it was, then finally looked up to meet his eyes. It was a mistake, with my mouth blubbering a second longer before I managed to form a coherent sentence. “Oh, just… you know, the most sanitized version ever.”

“A shame.”

Was this really the man Agent Jareau had told me about? She had painted the picture of a kind, timid man who would ramble inappropriately and require his own supervision. But in front of me stood a confident, and honestly slightly frightening man.

He wasn’t scary in the traditional sense; I didn’t think he would hurt me. It was more this feeling that something were stuck in my throat, my entire body urging me not to get too close. The way he looked at me…like he would devour me whole.

“The original version plays an interesting role in folklore.” His voice carried through the anxieties with no problem at all, floating into my mind like it had already made a home there. “It’s always fascinating how we view old tales like that. People identify folktales by the presence of a moral, and here the lesson is clear: foolish little girls get eaten if they are too trusting of predators.”

Once I made eye contact with him, it felt too dangerous to break it. I’d never felt so much like a deer in the headlights, hoping that the man behind the wheel would hit the brakes in time. Except I still wasn’t sure that’s what I _truly_ wanted.

“But is the wolf wrong, to take advantage of her naïveté? We say he is now, and later adaptations included the addition of a stronger, better man to come save her.” Dr. Reid seemed unaware of the silent war in my mind, continuing to speak with a leisurely shrug. “But if you ask me, the _big bad wolf_ was never bad at all. After all, he was just doing what came naturally to him. It’s the circle of life, the work of evolution or intelligent design for the wolf to find the… lamblike innocence of Little Red appetizing.”

His eyes left mine, his gaze carefully covering all of me before settling back on my face, his tongue darting across his mouth before he pulled his bottom lip against his teeth.

“Don’t you think so, Ms. (y/l/n)?”

It felt like a warning, but one that I was also ready to ignore. “I-I suppose so, Dr. Reid,” I said, my voice barely a whisper among the sounds of children beginning to grow bored by the assignment they’d been given.

“I still look forward to hearing the version you’ll tell, though.” With a gentler smile now, he walked past me like he hadn’t just stared into my eyes and delivered the most erotic commentary on Little Red Riding Hood that I’d ever heard. 

“I appreciate your input, Dr. Reid.” I shot back, causing him to turn and glance at me over his shoulder. “It’s very… enlightening.” Nodding, I followed after him to return to my spot at the front of the classroom.

Taking an empty seat in the back, he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair with ease. “I’m glad,” he said with a devilish grin that I couldn’t help but relate back to the big bad wolf himself.

—

It had been hours since I’d seen him, but all my thoughts were still revolving around Dr. Reid. Unlike what Agent Jareau had warned me of, he’d just sat quietly in the back of the classroom.

His eyes had followed me throughout the rest of the day, seemingly growing hungrier with each passing second. When I had begun to read the story, I was convinced he would eventually physically drag me from the room. The magnetism of his stare was that powerful.

Sitting alone at home somehow felt emptier that night. I blamed the warmth that filled me with every glance from that mysterious man, and tried to rid my thoughts of him before I drowned in the loneliness I was currently feeling.

_I don’t even know him. Why do I want to be with him so badly?_

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

The sound awoke me from my reverie, and a sensation of dread and excitement flooded through my veins. It was nearly 10 o’clock on a weeknight.

 _Could it be_? I tried not to become too attached to the idea - it was a stretch that Dr. Reid would show up at my door. And if he did, I was certain it would just be for work. Professionalism and all of that.

But the nearer I came to the door, the more certain I felt. My heart pounded harshly against my chest, my lungs rioting from the lack of oxygen filling them.

Despite all of my surety, I opened the door carefully and still produced a quiet gasp when I spotted Dr. Reid across the threshold. His eyes still piercing through the darkness to carefully consider my figure.

“Dr. Reid?” I asked like my body didn’t already know, “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, sorry, I know it’s late but… Can I come in?”

He nodded his head forward, causing me to turn to see the state of my home. As embarrassing as the disarray was, I wasn’t going to miss this opportunity because of some clutter.

“Sure, of course.” I stepped to the side, unable to follow his intimidating figure as he passed me. “I’m sorry it’s such a mess in here. I would give you an excuse, but I don’t have one.”

“I’d rather clutter than the empty motel room.” He responded with a slight shrug, making his way through the living room and inspecting the area.

I didn’t exactly find it strange - it was my understanding this was sort of what their job was. Speaking of, he had come dressed in the same outfit I’d seen him in earlier. So, I reassured myself, he must have come for work related purposes. Because, of course, why would a man like him be interested in someone like me? I could hardly look at him without blushing.

“I guess that’s true, I’d prefer clutter, too. They should treat you all better.” I was doing that thing again, where I said too much for no reason at all. But every time he looked at me, I felt like I had to break the silence before I exploded.

“What else am I paying all those taxes for?” I joked.

Dr. Reid apparently took the question seriously, breaking into an in depth explanation with no further prompting. “Only about 20% of all taxes go to defense funding. The same amount is spent on health care and social security, with a little less going to public assistance and the rest dispersed in much smaller percentages for a number of projects.”

He had started to wander again while talking, and this time I tried to follow somewhat closely behind him. I tried to convince myself it was because I didn’t want him to stumble into anything embarrassing or strangely suspicious, but deep down I think we both knew I just wanted to be near to him.

When he turned around, he did it quickly, spinning while I was in mid-step so that I nearly ran into him in my haste.

“But I’m not here to discuss my lodging or taxes,” he spoke in a low tone and volume. 

“O-Of course. I’m sorry.” I didn’t shy away from him, no matter how badly I wanted to. “What can I help you with, Dr. Reid?”

Taking on that tone that commanded my attention and assent, he shoved his hands in his pockets and toyed with the keys they contained. “Don’t apologize. I wanted to talk to you.”

The noise distracted me enough that my eyes couldn’t be torn from his lower half, but eventually I heard a brief, forceful exhale through his nose that alerted to me to the rather scandalous trajectory of my sight.

“Sor—“ I stopped, remembering his request for me not to apologize. “You want to talk about the case? About the children?”

“No.”

His answer caught me off guard, and I stumbled over the words for a minute before I could ask for clarification. “Oh… Then… about what?”

The next answer was similarly short, unexpected and vague. But when he gave it, he leaned down, the proximity meaning that his breath fanned over my face.

“The _big bad wolf._ ”

My heart leaped into my throat, my breath catching on it. “P-Pardon?” I asked, my eyes staying up on him while he loomed over me, my chin pulling back into my neck. One of his large, warm hands wrapped around my jaw, lifting my chin back up. It made the already small distance seem almost nonexistent.

“I want to talk to you about how you’re _begging_ for trouble.”

“What?” I muttered, scaring myself with how comfortable I was with his hand holding me in position for him. “Why would you say that?”

Motioning to the area around us, he had an indifferent pout on his lips. “Look at you. Look at your house.” His nonchalance at the conclusion lit a fire in my gut, finally inspiring me to stand up to the man who could tell he very clearly had some kind of power over me.

“What’s wrong with me?” I didn’t ask about my house, because I cared less about that. He noticed, and drew his own conclusion (which was probably closer to reality). I hated caring about his opinion.

“Do you regularly let strange men into your house in the middle of the night?”

“No, but—“

“Your peephole was painted over years ago. You answered the door without knowing who I was. Then you _invited_ me in!” His voice was loud, a smile slowly spreading across his lips the longer he went on. “You don’t have a dog. You don’t have a security system. I can see two unlocked windows in this room alone!”

“Dr. Reid, you’re scaring me…” I finally started my retreat, not realizing that his pattern around my own home was, in itself, strategic. He’d essentially cornered me when he turned around. I had been too distracted to notice.

Now my lungs were burning. I wondered if he could hear — no, _feel_ my heart. His body pressed against my chest meant that I was now trapped between two immovable forces. The cool wall against the backs of my shoulders was in stark contrast to the warmth of his hand, which had left his pocket and pressed against my lower back.

“I hope I am, Little Red,” he whispered, our lips just far enough apart that they almost touched, “Because right now all I see is a naive little girl who’s invited a _big bad wolf_ right into her home.” 

Taking my chances, I chewed on my lower lip, hoping and succeeding in drawing his attention down to them.

“Are you going to devour me, too, Dr. Reid?”

Then the mysticism and his presence disappeared, his body leaving mine so quickly it was dizzying. The air felt freezing without him.

“No,” he said through clenched teeth, taking a few steps away and towards the couch. “I’m not.”

Suddenly offended at his sudden hesitance. “Why not?” I asked, continuing to follow close behind him. It was like as soon as I’d shown interest, he’d withdrawn to a place I couldn’t reach. It was infuriating!

“Because I can see you.”

My hand shot out to grab his wrist, but he caught it before it made it to its destination. When he jerked it up roughly, I saw some deep seated violence that had been well hidden until now.

“You couldn’t handle the things I want to do to you.”

I believed him. I cannot stress enough that even then, in that moment, I knew that whatever Dr. Reid had in store for me would absolutely ruin me. But even knowing that, I still wanted to experience it.

“How would you know?”

“I’m a profiler.” He dropped my hand. “It’s my job to read people.”

“Well, you don’t know me!” I hoped that my volume made up for my almost complete lack of confidence that was still dwindling. “I-I’m not as innocent as you think I am, Dr. Reid!”

With another pout that looked more like pity than genuine curiosity, he stopped his retreat. “No? You aren’t?” He was clearly making fun of me.

“N-No! I’ve… I’m not naive! And I’ve been with a man before.”

Immediately after the words left my mouth, I realized my own mistake. _A_ man, I’d said. It wasn’t lost on him, either, and he laughed while he reached out to brush a few strands of hair from my face. The intimate act alone made desire stir inside me.

“Just the one?” He clarified playfully, his hand then flowing through the rest of my hair. “Did he hold you softly? Tell you that you were beautiful?” Slowly, the hand made its way back to my face, gently cupping my cheek.

It was so soft it was scary. A warning of how different things could be with him.

“What kind of things did he make you feel?” His grip tightened, puckering my lips as my cheeks collapsed against his fingers. There were no words I could give him that wouldn’t sound pathetically innocent. I wasn’t sure if my silence was any better, but I figured it was certainly safer.

Dr. Reid had grown impatient, using his hand on my face to tug my entire body forward against him.

“ ** _Tell me_**.” He ground out the words through clenched teeth.

Unfortunately for my pride, my body had chosen to give up before my mind, because it provided the _worst_ possible response to his order. An honest to god _whimper_ fell from my mouth.

“Oh, _Little Red_ …” he cooed, his thumb casually toying with my lips with a smile, “You couldn’t handle me.”

“Yes I can!” I’d barely thought about the words before they were said, my voice shocking even myself. My cheeks and chest were puffed, my hands coming up to grab his wrists. I wished that my hands could swamp his wrists like he could take over my entire face. 

“Fine.” Dragging us both over to the couch, Dr. Reid sat down, still holding onto one of my hands. His eyes roamed over my body like he’d done every time he had the angle to do so, his tongue darting out to wet the lips that had been so close to me seconds ago.

“Show me.”

It seemed like a simple instruction, but I had no idea how I was meant to do that. Clearly, I couldn’t make my argument with words. He’d never believe a word I said. I was even nervous telling him the truth, for heaven’s sake.

“… How?” I asked, shrinking into myself while he merely pulled me closer. With his free hand, he pat his thigh in the most deliciously inviting manner. I just stared at the motion like it would tell me more, or make the move for me. But he didn’t. He just waited until I made the move myself.

My first movement proved to be wrong. I tried to sit on his thigh like a child might sit on a stranger for a photo op, but he resisted the movement. Instead, he slowly guided me to straddle his thigh between my legs. Resting on him like this shouldn’t have been as erotic as it was.

It was embarrassing enough to be getting flustered merely from sitting on a part of his body. _It isn’t even one of the more fun bits!_ That train of thought _also_ took me down a terrible rabbit hole I was unprepared to handle.

“Move.”

“What?” It took me a second to distinguish my thoughts from his order, both of which appeared to have synchronized.

“ ** _Move_** _._ ”

The sound struck a fearful kind of excitement in my heart; a desire to do whatever he asked of me so that I might be able to see more. So carefully, experimentally, I began to rock my hips against him.

“L-like this?” I stuttered, my legs feeling a million degrees warmer within seconds. I could feel arousal beginning to form between my legs, and tension began to sprout anew in my stomach.

He was watching me, scrutinizing my every movement. It might actually be true that he could see into my soul. At the very least, he could look into my eyes and see the lustful haze that had begun to brew behind them.

His hands then spread over my thighs, running up before they gripped my hips, forcing me down harder against him. “Does it feel good?” He whispered into my ear.

I nodded dumbly, my hips beginning to move just slightly faster with the added pressure.

“Then yes. Keep going like that.”

I expected his hands to leave my sides, but they didn’t. If anything, his grip got tighter the more obvious I was in my reactions. My mouth hung open as he pulled back to look at me. There was no sign of a smile now; just the stoic face of an impartial judge. I wanted to please him so badly. I couldn’t understand why he would want me to get off first, but it felt like he was still enjoying watching me make a fool out of myself.

That theory was confirmed shortly after. Dr. Reid lifted his thigh while at the same time pressing me down against him, and a loud, wanton moan erupted from my chest as it caused a friction I wasn’t anticipating.

He laughed.

“Look at you. I’ve barely even _touched_ you, and you’re about to come aren’t you, Little Red?”

It wasn’t just my face or legs that were burning now, my entire body on fire with embarrassment and desire. He _was_ mocking me, liking the way that I was so eager to please him that I’d rut against him like a bitch in heat. I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Shaking my head no, I tried to steel myself with the best poker face I had. It was not very convincing.

His hand wound through my hair so quickly, I’d hardly noticed it leave my hip. He tugged harshly, forcing my head back while he leaned forward. It had seemed impossible for him to make me any smaller underneath him, but he always found a way.

“ **Don’t** lie to me. I can feel how bad your legs are shaking.” He was right. “You’re a _pathetic_ mess and a _terrible_ liar.”

I’d never been spoken to like that before, and certainly not in an environment such as this. My response frightened me. It wasn’t shame or anger, but an even stronger desire to please him. If he wanted me to be a pathetic mess coming undone at the thought of him, I wanted to give him that. I was _already_ giving him that.

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed between moans that were coming faster now. 

Loosening my hair just enough to let my head loll to the side, he brought his face close to me before tenderly speaking to me like one might talk to a child who’d made a mistake they don’t yet have the ability to comprehend. “Don’t say another word until you finish.”

So I bit down on my tongue, grinding against him with a greater fervor and gripping eye contact. My already flushed face was overwhelmingly hot, with the faintest sheen of sweat forming over my brow.

“Oh, good girl.” He praised, letting go of my hair and beginning to run his hand over my cheek. “Do you like making a mess on my leg? You look really pretty like this.”

The words alone elicited another whimper, my entire body rocking forward with each motion now. There was a dull throbbing deep in my heat that only seemed to get stronger every passing second. With my eyes, I desperately pleaded for him to offer more stimulation. He refused, instead watching me bite down on my lip hard enough that it probably should have bled.

“If you keep biting your lip like that, I’m going to have to do it for you.” He used his thumb to pull my lip out, leaving me panting and whining for him with an open mouth. “Is that what you want?”

I could feel my impending release, the tension in my stomach tightening to the point of no return. It’d been so long since a man touched me, let alone gave me the motivation to work to finish in his presence. I thought Dr. Reid must have been able to tell, because a playful grin graced his face when he leaned forward.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Little Red?”

The sound of his ringtone filled the air instead of my answer. A quiet, keening cry of protest slipped from me instead. But Dr. Reid didn’t answer, just clicking the side of his phone to silence the ringer without ever breaking his eye contact with me.

My hips began to slow, but his hands corrected them, forcing their movement to continue. “Shouldn’t you answer it? What if it’s work?” I asked, my throat raw from the noises I couldn’t control.

“I am working. Answer my question.”

“Um…” My eyes didn’t leave the phone in his hand, even when he shoved it back in his pocket.

“It’s a simple question.” Using one hand to force my eyes back to his, he held me there with a seriousness in his grip.

“Yes,” I panted, “My answer is yes.”

“Yes what?” He teased, enjoying the way I was starting to squirm again.

“I want you to kiss me.”

Without removing his hand from my face, he closed the gap between us. The kiss was more than what I could ever have imagined; each nerve in my body lit up, my heartbeat taking on the pattern of a hummingbird’s wings.

His tongue parted my lips, breaching the entrance without ever waiting for permission. I moaned into his moan, my hands finally tangling in the hair I’d waited what felt like ages to touch.

And suddenly, his thigh was nowhere near enough. I needed to feel him touching me with purpose, to claim this body and take whatever he wanted. My entire body rocked into his, and for a second I thought I might be able to get what I wanted.

But then his fucking phone rang again.

“ **Fuck**.” The word fell unceremoniously between us, with him biting down on my bottom lip instead of his own. When he released it, his head fell back in annoyance. He knew what he should do, and so did I.

“Answer it, please.”

Apparently, though, me giving him an order just poured gasoline on the dwindling flame. Silencing the sound again, his hand then trailed up my thigh, breaching the edges of my pajamas with ease.

“They can survive a few hours without me.” There was no hesitation, no pause for consideration. He slipped two fingers past my underwear, stroking my now drenched heat. ”Can you, Little Red?”

I couldn’t answer right away, my throat filled with desperate moans and squeaks when his fingers started probing my entrance. It was like he was a child with a new toy, trying to figure out what each of the buttons did.

“Probably not.” I answered honestly. That dark curiosity remained in his features when he sunk a finger into me. The look twisted into a smirk when it became obvious that I wouldn’t last very long at all with him touching me.

Once he started to pump the digit into me at a torturously slow pace, the sound of the ringtone once again wrecked the moment.

“Shit!” I cursed, “Answer it! They’re going to keep calling.”

“Fine.” The word sounded like a warning. Without stopping his rhythmic pace, he pulled his phone out with his free hand.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Answering the phone.” He said matter-of-factly, his eyes remaining glued on mine. “I only need one hand for that.”

“Wait, Dr. Reid—!” I yelled in a hushed whisper, my voice stopping on its own when his finger swiped across the screen. I bit down hard on my tongue, feeling the way his hand underneath me began to shift to make room to enter a second lithe finger.

“Hello?”

“Reid, where are you? I’ve called you three times.” The worried voice on the other end of the phone sounded urgent. It wasn’t until then that I’d realized Dr. Reid was not, in fact, here on work. I mean, he’d practically told me as much.

But to sneak out to come see me? It was a little flattering, if not also slightly terrifying. 

“Couldn’t sleep, so I tried to find a diner.” The lie came so easily to him, I almost wondered if it were true, myself. His eyes continued to take in my reactions, reveling in the way my mouth dropped open when he finally added another finger.

“We need you back here right now.”

“Understood. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Dr. Reid raised his brows at me with a clever grin, as if to remind me that the fate of whatever the hell they were dealing with relied on me instead of him.

“Hurry.”

He hung up the phone, tossing it onto the couch beside us. Then, with a renewed vigor and the leftover excitement from doing such lewd things while on the phone with one of his coworkers, he began a much more brutal pace inside of me.

“You heard her,” he whispered cruelly into my ear, “Hurry. I want to see one more thing before I have to leave.” Pairing the taunt with a crushing force of his palm against my crest, he hummed happily at the eruption of moans I’d tried to swallow.

“Come on, Little Red. _They’re waiting on you_.”

Surprisingly, it was the sing-song quality of his voice was what took me over the edge, the taboo nature of everything we’d done so far building into a tidal wave of desire wrecking my body.

He nursed the orgasm well, continuing the alternating pressures and fast pace. Leaning back, he even took the time to capture my mouth, sharing a kiss much softer than the last. I hated how it made my heart stop, seeing the duality of this man and knowing that he’d promised me I couldn’t handle him.

Why did evil taste so sweet? I was reminded of his warning about our interpretation of Little Red Riding Hood. And after a lifetime of caution and carefulness, I decided to throw caution to the wind. If it meant that I would be devoured by the wolf, it almost seemed worth it.

When the kiss was over, his smile had disappeared. Removing his hands, he stared down at me with an ominous hunger.

“Get on your knees.”

My head shook from the contrast of his gentle kiss and the remarkably sinister, warped tone.

“B-but, your work—“

“ **Down**.”

I scrambled off his lap, dropping onto my knees without another word. Dr. Reid seemed pleased with the difference in my reaction this time, and it made a startling happiness bloom inside of me.

“Good girl,” he came forward, stroking my head, “Now show me your tongue.”

It took me no time at all to realize how much pleasure I derived from following his instructions. I sought after the praise so strongly, it scared me. I stuck my tongue out, holding my mouth open even when he slid in the same two fingers that had been inside of me.

“See how much faster things go when you listen to me?” He mumbled, rubbing his fingers back and forth across my tongue. Pressing further back, he smiled for each centimeter further he got without me gagging.

Once I finally did begin to choke, it only seemed to urge him on further.

“Fuck. Let me use that pretty little mouth.” He said, spreading his legs open and pressing against my mouth to tell me to crawl closer. I obeyed, watching with rapt fascination when he took his hands and began undoing his pants.

We both knew that time was limited, so when he revealed himself to me, I didn’t wait to wrap a hand around his erection, running a gentle stroke along his length. His hips immediately bucked up, his hand tangling in my hair and pulling me forward until my lips rested against him.

I dragged my tongue from the base to tip, all the while watching how his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back. The idea that I made him do that was too much to bear. I wanted to provide him with all the joy and pleasure in the world.

Wrapping my lips around the head, I was only a little surprised to feel a heaviness pushing me down faster. His eagerness was duly noted and understood. He’d been so patient in bringing me to my end, but he knew he didn’t have the pleasure of leisure.

So I swallowed any fears of inadequacy and began to take him into my mouth. Inch by inch, his hand got harder against my head. I ignored the sensation, resisting lightly to test his dedication to keeping me still.

Eventually, he let me begin to bob up and down, my tongue swirling against the underside of his cock with each upward motion. The movements earned me a deep moan, his hips raising to try and remain inside my mouth longer.

“You take my cock so well,” he groaned, “it makes me wonder if you’re as innocent as you act.”

But this time, he used both hands to press me fully down his length. My lips pressed against him, I swore I heard him chuckle at the way I began to choke on his length. He thrust his hips up even further, moaning at the way my throat protested the intrusion.

“Then again…” He mumbled, lifting my head off his cock and seeing the tears that had started to slip down my cheeks. Holding my head up by my hair with one hand, he used the other to gently wipe the tears from my cheeks.

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” He whispered lovingly, his fingertips dancing along my jaw. “I want to **_destroy_** you.”

I took deep, hungry breaths, my lungs burning from the sudden burst of oxygen. We both knew Dr. Reid wasn’t necessarily planning on giving me a break. The fact that he wanted to pause to look at the mess he made of me was its own kind of reward.

But then he stood, causing me to shimmy back to accommodate his presence. I could feel the rugburn already forming, and I secretly hoped it wouldn’t be the only evidence of what happened.

Lining himself up at my mouth, he smiled when I tried to take him in before he’d given any instructions. Rubbing the head of his arousal over my lips, his breath got heavier.

“Touch yourself while I fuck your throat.”

My cheeks flared red with embarrassment once again; I’d never touched myself in front of _anyone_. I definitely hadn’t done it while so… preoccupied. His warnings that I couldn’t handle him ran through my head, reminding me that this was my shot to prove to him that I could take it.

Because, _God_ , did I want it.

Sliding my hand into my pants and underneath my underwear, I grabbed his thigh for balance with my other hand. It was kind of nice in its own way, that the power of the pace and thrusts were in his hands. All I had to worry about was pursuing my own undoing.

My fingers weren’t nearly as pleasurable as his - they were so much smaller and less practiced. I wondered how it was that he was able to know my body better in so little time. It’s like I was made for him.

He started to thrust into my mouth, slowly at first, and then picking up his pace. My tongue was much stiller now, my mind barely able to keep up with his sloppy, powerful thrusts.

His hands on my head got tighter when he started to pull me forward in time with the thrusts. Each moan I got brought me dangerously closer to my release. It made me nervous, to know how much control he had over me. Not just the physical, either. I was ready to give him everything I had.

“Are you thinking about what I’d feel like inside you down there, Little Red?”

I wished that I could respond. I wanted to tell him _yes_. All I could think about was what an unhinged Dr. Reid could do to me. I yearned to see the bruises he’d leave in his wake.

Knowing that I couldn’t respond, he watched my half closed eyes carefully for any semblance of a response. “I know that little cunt feels even softer than your mouth.” He teased, noticing the way my tear filled eyes were struggling even harder to stay open.

“The things I would do to you…” He growled, driving into my mouth with enough power to force his way down my throat. My legs were shaking uncontrollably, my vision starting to spin at the lack of oxygen.

“Look at you.” It was a mixture between mocking and genuine praise, his mouth curled in a pleased smirk. “I love watching you fucking ** _choke_**.”

No matter how badly I wanted to watch him come undone, I couldn’t. My eyes were rolling to the back of my head as my own fingers inside of me became more insistent. I needed to feel my release, to experience this with him.

When he started to move, it still wasn’t enough to fill my lungs. I didn’t care. All I could feel was him, and all I wanted was to bring him over that edge with me.

“Maybe…” He moaned, “Maybe you deserve to be ruined.”

And then I was gone. All the shameless, desperate moans of my own were smothered against his manhood. From his reactions, he’d known I was close and was waiting for my release, himself. The gentle vibrations of my strangled voice transferred to him, and before I knew it, his thrusts faltered.

With one final thrust, I felt his essence coat the back of my throat. I moaned again, wondering how I still had air left in my lungs to do so. My mouth clamped around his length, applying all the suction I could while I felt him pulse against my tongue.

“ _Good girl_ ,” he muttered his voice exasperated and tired. He didn’t pull me off of him so much as he retreated, granting me one more drawn out moan when I maintained the soft suction until he was out of my reach.

Remembering his suggestion that I might actually be able to handle him, I smiled hopefully from my position on the floor at his feet. With wide eyed expectations, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

“You’re a lot of fun, Little Red.” He finally relented, watching as my face lit up even brighter. “But we’ll have to leave _that_ for another day.”

My face fell so quickly, plumping my abused lips into a pout. He was barely paying attention, tucking himself back into his pants and preparing to make his departure before I’d even stood up. 

“Dr. Reid, wait!” I called, scrambling off the floor and nearly falling when I realized that the sensation had left my legs. He caught me before I tripped, holding me up by my arm.

“Will you come back, then?” I said through hurried breaths. I hated how desperate I sounded, but he could see it in my eyes, anyway. He couldn’t leave me like this. There was still so much more I wanted – no, _needed_ – to experience with him.

“Maybe.”

“You said you hated that motel.” I pleaded, “Come stay with me instead.”

Finding my own feet, I stepped closer to him, hoping that I could put off the distance forming between us already. He accepted the closeness, bringing his hand to my cheek one more time.

“That’s _very sweet_ of you, Little Red.” He whispered, his lips ghosting over mine as he spoke, his gaze burning into me. I was convinced he could actually smell the fear rolling off of me. But I could barely feel it, as it had been masked by the intense desire for him to take me away forever.

“I have to go.” He finally settled, placing a long, gentle kiss against my lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

But as he walked out the door, I got this sinking feeling in my gut that it would be the last time I saw Dr. Reid. It was my own fault, though, I supposed. He had warned me that he was going to destroy me; and it seemed he had been right.


	2. Chapter Two

The morning after my wonderful experience with Dr. Reid, I spent an embarrassingly long time getting ready for work. Although no longer donning my Little Red Riding Hood costume, I woke up early to ensure that my hair and make-up were flawless. If anything, I looked _better_ than I had the day before.

… Which all ended up being absolutely, positively _pointless_.

My disappointment was palpable when I heard a soft, irregular knock on my classroom door. It sounded nothing like what I expected to hear from him. Of course, it made a lot more sense when I opened the door, revealing a slightly older dark-haired woman.

“Hi, I’m Agent Prentiss.” She offered her hand, which I stared at for a long moment before accepting. “You can call me Emily.” She continued, noticing the confusion and slight undercurrent of rage on my face.

“Oh, hello. I’m sorry!” When I finally spoke, it was louder than it needed to be. Although a little taken aback, she just smiled.

“I-I thought Dr. Reid would be here.” I explained, smoothing my hands over my dress to find something to occupy them besides balling them into fists. I wasn’t even sure why I was mad — it very well might not have been his decision. But for some reason, I couldn’t shake the feeling he was blowing me off.

Had he not enjoyed last night like I had? I chewed on my lip in thought, and the woman named Emily seemed to notice I’d drifted off into thought too quickly to just be concerned about an agent’s shift change.

“Yeah, unfortunately we found a ridiculous amount of paperwork to go through and he’s the resident genius so, he’s knee-deep in records.”

Guilt washed over me, a deep shame stirring in my stomach at the conclusions I’d jumped to in no time at all. Seriously, I’d doubted him within seconds. And I had no reason to be upset, even if my theories were correct!

He was just a fling, only in town until things got better. I didn’t even know his first name. I’m assuming he’d figured it wasn’t necessary. We’d almost certainly never talk again after this.

“Oh. That’s too bad.” I sighed, quickly recognizing that I’d accidentally just insulted her. “N-Not that I’m not happy to meet you! Or that I think you’re not as capable or anything!” I corrected in a panic, waving my hands in front of me with the most nervous laughter I’d ever heard.

“Don’t worry, I get it.” She assured me, giving me a brief nod before making her way to the seat that he’d occupied the day before. My mind lingered on the last few words she’d said, wondering if she knew about what he’d done last night.

Because when it came to things she understood, I seriously doubted that my disappointment was one of them. 

—

I decided that I was angry at Dr. Reid. Not only was I angry, I never wanted to see the bastard ever again. It had been _three days_ since he showed up at my place and showed me a side of myself that I would have never found otherwise. He didn’t show up at the school, he didn’t come to my house, he never even called.

I hated him. I hated him for giving me a pleasure I’d never anticipated and then abandoning me like it meant nothing to him. I hated that it probably did mean nothing to him. But most of all, I hated that I wanted nothing more than to feel that way with him again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I knew who it was from the very first time his knuckles hit the wood. It wasn’t just the familiar pattern or pressure used; something deep inside of me knew that he was here and urged me to open the door. The logical side of me begged me not to, but I didn’t listen. I never did when it came to him. 

The loud creaking of the wooden door against the backdrop of crickets was far too romantic, stirring up images in my mind of clandestine lovers in a romance novel. This wasn’t romance, I reminded myself. This was not a fairy tale.

“Dr. Reid.” I muttered, standing my ground even as he stepped closer, his arm snaking around my lower back, and pulling me against him.

“Hey Little Red.”

“W-What are you doing here?” My damn voice couldn’t stay steady, and my legs were quick to follow. He was using his force and height advantage to force me to back up into the house. As soon as we’d gotten far enough, he slammed the door behind him.

“Taking you up on your offer to have a more interesting night than what I would otherwise have at the hotel.”

All of my protests started to die out the second his lips touched my neck, his tongue quick to draw circles over the skin.

“It’s been days.” I panted, the words sounding more like a moan. “You never even _called_ me!”

He was laughing now, his hands working to unbutton the top of my dress while simultaneously leading me in the direction of the stairs. “Awwwe. Are you upset with me?” He teased, pressing another hot kiss against my lower jaw. “How cute.”

Using all the mental and physical strength I had, I shoved him off of me. The smirk on his face never left, even as I started to retreat up the steps. I knew it was counterintuitive to lead him further into my house, but I also knew that there was no way this confrontation would end without some kind of satisfactory conclusion.

This time, I didn’t want rug burn.

“Who’s to say I even want you to be here now, Dr. Reid?” I shouted from the top of the stairs, turning to see he was, in fact, following me. “After you ignored me for _three days_?”

“I didn’t _ignore_ you.” He quickly corrected. His footsteps were not nearly as fast-paced; he took his time making his way up the steps, trusting that I would be waiting for him at the top.

And I did wait. I waited until he’d joined me again, now just outside of my bedroom door, debating whether or not I should bring him inside.

“Well, it certainly felt that way to me.” I said, shifting my weight to one leg and trying to maintain eye contact. But his were burning through me in a way that didn’t feel human, his irises seeming honey gold in the dim light of my hall.

He stalked impossibly closer, his hand gripping my chin and holding me in place like he’d done that night, before pushing me back into the bedroom. He stayed steady in his approach, waiting until I was tripping backwards against the bed to press himself against me.

“I’m not going to apologize for prioritizing my job over a naive little girl _begging_ for attention.” He growled, his voice falling to a register I’d never heard from him before. 

“Then maybe you should leave.” My tone was a squeak in comparison.

“Oh, should I?”

Incredibly aware of the effect his mere presence had on me, Dr. Reid roughly gathered the hem of my dress, pulling it up and slipping his hand into my underwear with no hesitation.

I cried out at the abrupt slew of sensations, my legs immediately beginning to shake before he’d even _done_ anything. Just the proximity of his hand to my heat turned me to putty in his hands.

“Your body is saying otherwise.” He was mocking me now, his finger spreading me open with ease, probing the entrance gently. But his other hand was anything but soft, grabbing my arms one at a time and moving them above my head.

“Maybe I’ll just take it. You think I won’t?“ He asked, burying two fingers inside of me at the same time. When I went to move my hands, he’d already pinned my wrists against the bed with one hand.

He wore a wicked smile, his fingers beginning a brutal, rhythmic pace that showed just how serious he was about his threat. I hoped he was. I’d spent three days waiting for him to show up and stake his claim, and he had a lot of lost time to make up for.

I could tell he knew it, too. He lowered himself on top of me, his breath hot and heavy in my ear when he whispered, “I’d only be taking what’s **_mine_**.”

His fingers began to curl forward with each motion, and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning at the feeling. He responded by attaching his mouth to my throat, seemingly dedicated to marking the skin with as much red and purple as possible.

“Fucking _bastard_.” I gasped, struggling under his hand. I wanted to move, to run my fingers through his hair and guide his mouth to more interesting destinations, but I couldn’t. He kept me writhing and pleading, laid out on display for him.

“Flattery won’t save you now, Little Red.” He mumbled, tugging at the top of my dress to expose more of my chest. “Now that you’ve let me get a taste, you can’t expect me to just let you run on home, do you?”

If the harsh kisses weren’t enough, he buried his teeth into my shoulder. My hips bucked against his hand in short, irregular bursts, signaling my impending undoing. But just before I could find any release, he removed his hand.

Then his whole body retreated, just far enough that he could look down and inspect my flushed cheeks half disrobed chest already littered with his marks.

Carefully, slowly, he started to undo the rest of the buttons of the dress. Once he got to the bottom, he released my hands, guiding me to help him remove the garment entirely.

With a single finger, he motioned for me to stand up. I swallowed hard, trying to stand despite the tremors wrecking any chance at stability. He didn’t offer me any assistance, just watching me with that same predatory stare as I shook under his gaze.

I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and when his hands finally did move, it was only to unhook my bra. I closed my eyes, letting out a shaky breath at how delicately he handled my body. It wouldn’t be like that for long.

When the bra was removed, my hands instinctively raised to cover my chest. Dr. Reid didn’t make me move them; I think he actually quite liked the fact that I seemed so hesitant to reveal my naked form to him.

It wasn’t until then that I realized he hadn’t seen me naked at all yet— I’d always been fully clothed. The thought brought a blush to my cheeks, and I averted my eyes to avoid the way his eyes carefully roved every inch of skin.

He bit down on his bottom lip, and I got the impression that he very much did view me as a meal for his consumption. The thought alone caused a shiver to run down my spine, which was only amplified by his hands wrapping around my hips, lifting me up and all but tossing me onto the center of the bed.

It was my turn to watch him now, and that’s exactly what I did. His eyes never became less intense or strayed from me when he began removing his clothing. First it was his tie, then his shirt. My heart stopped when I saw what appeared to be a only recently healed _stab wound_ on his arm.

But he didn’t seem to mind my shocked and concerned reaction, sliding his belt out from his pants and running it through his fingers while he clearly considered all the ways he could use the leather piece on me. Seemingly deciding it wasn’t for tonight, he tossed it onto the ground, finally working to remove the rest of his clothing.

Although I’d done a lot more than see the size of him the other night, seeing it again still sprouted a new tension and anticipation between my legs.

A chuckle is what drew my attention back to his face, noticing then that he’d been watching my reactions the entire time. With a deeper blush, I tried to look away. But I couldn’t, because he just as easily followed, crawling onto the bed until his face hung over me.

He wanted to make sure I knew that I couldn’t ignore him; I would have to face him throughout whatever he had in store for me. His lips captured mine like they intended to steal all of the breath from my lungs, his tongue unrelenting in its exploration.

The small mewls I spilled into his mouth didn’t change his pace, although he eventually began to slide his mouth lower. First to my jaw, then pausing to drag his teeth along my neck.

Before I knew it, he’d lowered himself to my breasts, lavishing each patiently and with full force. While his hands cupped and kneaded the tender flesh, mine had finally found a home in his hair. The disheveled locks were wild but soft under my fingers, once again displaying the duality of Dr. Reid.

While his hands left their own marks digging into my skin with reckless abandon, his mouth followed close behind. Each time he sunk his teeth into me, I would return with a strangled cry. The louder they got, the more he wanted them.

But eventually he moved on, his tongue tracing nonsensical patterns over my hip bone. I gasped as his fingers hooked the edges of my underwear, starting to pull it down.

Alarms rang in my head at his actions, and my hands shot down to grab his before they moved far enough to expose my sex. Judging by his glare from between my legs, it was not the right move.

“W-What are you planning on doing?” I hadn’t noticed how rough my voice had become until I heard the words on my own tongue. Dr. Reid smirked at the question, ignoring my hands that had tried to stop him and merely tugging down the fabric, anyway.

He also ignored the whine that fell from my lips while he removed the underwear entirely. The process took much longer than it needed to, with him stopping every couple of inches on his way back up to press gentle kisses along my inner thigh.

My heart was fluttering at a very unsteady rhythm, trying to hide the embarrassment and shame that I felt about the fact that _I’d never done this before_. I’d told him that I’d been with a man, and he’d quickly deduced that it was just the one.

And we’d never done _anything_ like this. I hadn’t even known sex _could_ be like this. I was so scared he could see that in each of my reactions, I was terrified to even look at him. But he could see me even if I avoided looking at his eyes.

He knew. I know that he knew, and he _loved_ it.

He pressed his hands under my back, dragging them down to my hips and forcing my back to arch to present myself to him. I could feel each breath against the hot, drenched arousal he’d already spent some time working on that night. If all of that wasn’t enough, he waited until I was looking at him again, drawing me in with those eyes until I couldn’t look away.

“I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you.”

The warning still wasn’t enough to prepare me for when he finally touched me. He flattened his tongue, dragging it sloppily between my folds. My hands were tangled in his hair in seconds, gripping whatever I could hold.

“Dr. Reid!” I shouted, wishing more than anything that I knew his name in that moment. But he didn’t seem to mind, his tongue continuing to make its way up and down my sex, darting out to collect the arousal that had formed from his fingers.

His nails dug crescent shaped marks into my skin, eventually dragging down to leave red welts in their wake. He was so animalistic in the way he ravaged me that I was forced to think of the story that had brought us together in the first place.

“You even _taste_ sweet.”

When he started to moan into my entrance between his tongue’s crazed motions, my entire body shook. It didn’t dissuade him, his hands lifting me closer and his nose digging into my skin as his tongue started to circle my clit.

The noises I was making weren’t moans— they were outright sobs. I yanked on his hair, my hips trying to ride his face while he simultaneously held them down.

Glancing down at him was a mistake, because what I was met with was the image of Dr. Reid completely lost in his passion. His eyes were closed, his hands slipping and scratching my skin while he devoured me as I knew he would. If that wasn’t already enough, it was like he could feel me watching him.

His eyes opened, staring back at me with such a piercing gaze that I lost my breath, my thighs trying to close around his head. But his hands stopped them, slamming them back against the bed and leaving new marks along the way.

“ ** _Stay_**.” The word was mumbled against my sex, and the vibrations did less for me than the mere register he’d spoken in.

The pleasure was so overwhelming there were tears forming in my eyes. My head now thrown back, my back lifted off the bed as it arched at the sensations he was causing between my legs.

“I-I can’t…!” I yelled, my hands forced him closer to me, and for once, he complied. Wrapping his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves at my crest, he suckled at me until he felt me start to fall to pieces around him.

I thanked the lord that I lived in my own home, knowing that my neighbors would probably still hear me sing praises to this man. I rolled my hips against his face, and he didn’t stop me. If anything, it made his tongue more persistent.

Dr. Reid was happy to nurse my orgasm, never once even slowing down. I couldn’t understand when he’d even managed to take a fucking breath, but I also couldn’t focus on that thought while my walls clenched around nothing, the emptiness inside of me driving me _insane_.

When the tension fell away, my body collapsing back on the bed, he didn’t stop. Instead, he lowered his mouth back down to run his tongue inside my folds. I whined at the sensation, trying to pull his face away from me by his hair.

After a few more laps of his tongue, he finally relented. He followed my hands up, laughing bitterly at the state of me he was left with. Even my arms shook from exerting so much energy in holding onto him.

“Don’t look so tired.” He said with a grin, wiping his mouth lazily with his arm before crawling back over me. “Now it’s my turn.”

His hand found my hair just as violently as mine had held his, pulling me into place for him to capture my lips with his. The heady taste of my own arousal on his tongue made me delirious, my head spinning as the only sound I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.

“Are you ready for me, Little Red?” He said as he pulled back, his singsong cadence yet another sign that he was mocking my obvious exhaustion from only a few minutes of being with him.

I nodded dumbly, unable to make words come out even if I wanted to. His eyes were carefully inspecting my face, his tongue now working to continue licking the taste of my arousal from his lips.

“No… you aren’t. You think you are but…” He mumbled, his hand holding my throat directly under my chin, moving my face from side to side just to prove that he could. “Those cute eyes of yours show just how innocent you really are.”

There was no debating it, my mind reserving all fight it still had for what would follow. He reveled in my lack of protest over his words, accepting it as the proof he needed.

“Not for long though.”

The words were whispered against my lips. Each time he made contact, he would pull away, chuckling at the way my neck craned to try to kiss him.

“Please. I-I’m ready.” I begged, my legs beginning to rub together. Dr. Reid immediately noticed, forcing his knee between my legs and holding his thigh against me. It didn’t really help, considering what I’d done on his leg a few days before.

“Really? You think you can handle it? You’re ready for me to hold your life in my hands?” He knew that the question demanded the answer to another, and he offered the answer with his hand brushing over the column of my throat.

Shivers ran through my body, my breath hitching as he began to apply a light pressure to the area. “For me to leave marks all over your body? To fuck you so hard you forget your own name?”

I was excitedly nodding before he’d even finished, my hands coming up to hold onto his arm that was threatening to choke me.

“I don’t care,” I admitted wholeheartedly, “I just want you.”

With an uncharacteristic softness, he withdrew his hand, running the backs of his fingers over my cheek. “If you need me to stop, tell me.” He offered quietly.

“How?”

“Tell me that you need a woodsman.” We both chuckled, and I wondered if he was enjoying the change of pace within the chaos. It gave me the smallest glimpse into a side of him I hadn’t seen yet.

_Which one is the_ **_real_ ** _you, Dr. Reid?_

“Okay,” I agreed, taking advantage of this pocket universe where he was capable of tenderness and care by running my fingers down his chest. “Just how do you plan to _ruin_ me?”

Taking one of my hands in his, he pressed my palm against his face. The scruff of his beard scratched in the best way.

“The things I want to do to you… we don’t have time for.”

A frustrated pout appeared before I could stop it, my eyebrows furrowing as I grumped in displeasure. “Then why didn’t you come earlier?”

“It was hard enough getting here tonight. But I couldn’t leave without seeing you again.”

Suddenly, it all hit me. I didn’t know why I hadn’t realized sooner — Emily had told me that the case was over. She’d assured me that the person responsible had been caught, and everything was back to normal.

Which meant that…

“You’re leaving?”

An obvious guilt passed over his face, and I frantically tried to reverse it. I didn’t want things to get emotional now. Because at the end of the day, I feared that he’d be able to handle it, and I wouldn’t.

“It’s just so soon, and…” I tried to explain, my hands curling up against me in an attempt to hide my heart that threatened to burst out of of my chest. The image of me bashful and coy struck something in him, and soon he’d returned to his previous demeanor.

“It doesn’t matter if I never see you again. You’ll always belong to me, Little Red.” He whispered with an obviously sarcastic affection, pressing a small kiss to my lips. “You’ll never be able to find another man that can make you feel the way I do.”

It was startling how fast his voice warped into darkness, settling into that void with an ease that caused my stomach to knot.

“Do you understand me?”

The lump in my throat threatened to not let me answer, and I stared at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“I **said** ,” he repeated through clenched teeth, his hand moving my arms away from my chest one by one, “ ** _Do you understand me_**?”

“Y-Yes.” I whimpered, shutting my eyes to get away from those golden brown eyes that saw straight through me. 

“ _Good girl._ ” He praised, rising onto his knees. The absence of his warmth against my chest felt wrong, and I opened my eyes just in time to see him grab my legs. Carefully, one at a time, he raised my ankles to rest against his shoulders.

I stared up at him with wide-eyed anticipation, batting my eyelashes in an unintentionally coy manner. But when I felt the head of his cock start to slip into my heat, my expression quickly changed to wanton longing, a desperate moan ripping straight from my chest.

Then, suddenly, Dr. Reid entered me completely with a single thrust.

“F-Fuck!” I shouted, my hands balling the sheets on the bed. It was a delicious combination of pleasure and pain, feeling him abruptly fill me with no hesitation. He didn’t give me any time to accommodate to his large size, either, starting to pound into me at a steady, harsh pace.

I couldn’t make any other noises, just a quick flow of muttered curses while trying to relax the already tired muscles. Dr. Reid’s hands were traveling up and down my legs, laughing at the way they trembled.

“Am I more than you bargained for already?”

“No,” I whined, “I can take it.”

He slammed into me again, the sounds of our bodies colliding filling my bedroom and tainting it with memories I’d relive a thousand times over. I bit down on my lip, trying to stop my body from pleading any more than it already was.

“Yes, you can.” He didn’t see my poor attempts at stifling my sounds, his eyes too focused on the point where our bodies met. “Look at how well you take it.” He groaned, the flow of his hips slowing down so he watch himself disappear inch by inch inside of me.

“You’re such a sweet little thing, Red.” His words were strangled by his moans, his nails starting to drag down my legs. He watched the way they burned red just like my new eponym. I tried to think of a single part of my body that wouldn’t be marked by the end of the night and hoped that there would be none.

“I loved watching you prance around in your little costume… not knowing how to act when a man looks at you.” His thrusts, while fewer and further in-between, were harsher, more violent. Like he was trying to punish me for seducing him in the first place.

“Now look at you. Begging for a stranger to fuck you.”

He was chastising me, the disgust dripping like venom from his tongue. Despite being the reason for my desire, he seemed downright furious at the fact that I wasn’t putting up a fight.

But I couldn’t; every fiber of my being wanted him— _Needed_ him. He saw it clearly, in the way my arms struggled to hold onto the bed, my legs helplessly shaking under his cruel grip.

“I’m going to do so much more than fuck you, though. When I’m finished with you, you’ll just be another broken whore.” The words were spat with just as much derision, his hips now bruising mine with each thrust. “Is it _worth it_?”

“Y-Yes…” I sobbed, trying not to sound as pathetic as I must’ve looked to him, “You feel so good.”

The words didn’t match my pained expression, the overwhelming stimulation of his hands marking my skin and his hips snapping forward into me at full force causing my eyes to fill with tears.

He didn’t let up, and if anything, the fact I was crying seemed to urge him on. He bent forward just enough that he could reach my face, spreading the tears slipping down the side of my face onto my cheek.

“You look so pretty with those tears in your eyes.”

The new angle meant that he could fill me even deeper, and soon after he had bottomed out inside of me, his arousal hitting my cervix with each thrust. My cries had turned into a blubbering mess, my hands now clawing at his chest to try and relieve the tension building in my stomach.

“I thought you could take it?” He said with a sadistic smile. “I thought you could handle it?”

“I can!” My voice was shaky and rough, but it was there. With an abundance of unearned confidence, I managed to gather enough energy to beg. “F-Fuck me harder! **_Break me_**!”

It was difficult to explain the ever-changing expressions on Dr. Reid’s face. Sometimes, he looked at me like I was nothing, just a tool for his pleasure. But other times, like now, his eyes were filled with so much pride and admiration.

“Oh, _good girl._ ” He moaned as my walls clenched around him, my second orgasm fast approaching. His praise quickened its approach, and before I knew it I was riding on the edge again.

“I love feeling you grip me like a desperate little slut.” Judging by the way his thrusts became more frenzied and his eyes closed for longer periods each time, I realized that he was also close.

But he wanted me to finish first, raising his thumb to his mouth and running his tongue down the digit before swiftly pressing it against my clit. “Is what I give you not _enough_ for you, Little Red?” He barked, the pressure applied getting harder and more chaotic.

“I want m-more.” I panted, staring into his eyes so he could see the fear and longing I felt so vividly. “I _need_ it.”

“You want more?” He said with a dark laugh, causing my stomach to turn to knots.

“ _Fine._ ” It was more a snarl than a word, his body dropping further down, forcing my legs to stretch even further forward. Thankfully, he helped drop them down to his elbows to relieve the pressure. But now when he drove into me, my thighs weren’t there to break the impact. My body instinctually tried to pull away from his violent thrusts, but he simply followed me as he fucked me into the mattress. 

“Do you know where I’m going to finish this time, Little Red?” He said, licking his lips that he held just out of my reach. “Unless you tell me no… I’m going to fill up this tight little cunt of yours.”

I blamed my intoxicated state of mind on his thumb still circling my clit. I’d never had a man finish inside of me, but even just hearing him tell me about the possibility nearly pushed me into my second orgasm of the night.

Opening my mouth to say something, nothing came out. He must have seen from the look in my eyes that it wasn’t going to be anything resembling a no, because he looked positively overjoyed.

So instead of waiting for me to talk, he removed his thumb from my crest. I groaned in protest, but the noise was abruptly cut off by the same hand wrapped around my throat.

“I don’t want to know what it means for you after I leave you. I don’t care.”

My hands were clawing at my throat, my eyes rolling back as his grip got tighter with every passing second. As much as I relished in the taboo nature of his words, there was a deeper hesitation I heard in his voice. Something told me that even if he wanted them to be true, they weren’t. 

“D-Dr. Reid…” It was the quietest, most pathetic attempt at his name. If he heard it, he didn’t make any indication of it.

“You’re here for one purpose. For me to _use_ you.” That revulsion returned, his thrusts becoming sloppy and frantic. “What’s it like? To know this is the best you’ll ever be?”

I couldn’t answer, but my eyes were filled with a deep longing for him to carry through on his promises to break me. I wanted to be an irreparable disaster of a person in his wake. I didn’t care if it meant that I was never satisfied again— this was enough pleasure to last a lifetime.

Suddenly, with one final, brutal thrust and his cock pressed firmly against my deepest point, he spilled his seed inside of me. At the sensation of the gentle throbbing mixed with the warmth filling me from the inside, I lost myself.

My entire body tensed and shook with all the force I’d never thought myself capable of. Dr. Reid’s loud moans filled the air as my cunt gripped him like a vice, milking every drop from him.

“Do you feel that?” He asked, looking down at me as I whimpered and sobbed at the life-altering levels of euphoria. He still hadn’t released my throat, gripping it tighter the more I fought his grip.

“That’s me owning you, Little Red.” He growled, forcing himself deeper inside of me with a few more ruthless thrusts. It wasn’t until my eyes met his, hazed over and barely open when he leaned down to whisper one last thing to me.

“You’re **_mine_**.”

There was something flickering behind that harsh exterior, and the harder I tried to chase it, the further it got. Eventually, he simply removed his hand from my neck, withdrawing from me all at once.

The exhaustion caught up to me, my body toppling down onto the bed like a ragdoll. Dr. Reid was practically running from the bed, and I tried not to take it too personally. It wasn’t that hard, considering basically any thought or movement was absolutely excruciating.

I spent the next few minutes trying to catch my breath, rubbing at my neck and wondering just how many marks he’d left. Although they would be hard to explain at work and to friends, I still hoped there were enough to remember the night by.

Dr. Reid was so quiet when he got back to the room, I hardly heard him until his hands were touching me again. I sighed, simply relieved he’d returned at all. Quietly and with a careful precision, he began cleaning the space between my legs. His touch was so kind and subdued that I had to remind myself not to mistake it for genuine affection.

“Are you okay?”

He wasn’t making it any easier by asking that question.

“What?” I couldn’t wrap my head around the question, let alone the way he lifted one of my legs onto his lap, beginning to gently massage the tired muscles like he’d done it a million times before.

“Your legs.” He specified, continuing to work over my thighs with his hands large enough to cover most of the skin. “Are you okay?”

“Oh. Yes, I’m fine.” I mumbled, letting out a contented sigh as I lay back again, hoping that a lack of protest over his ministrations might keep him around longer.

But I didn’t need to worry—he seemed to be in no rush to leave. In fact, the patience he displayed with each inch of skin told me that he was delaying things, too. I watched him from my position still below him, wondering how someone so capable of destruction could also be so… _loving_.

 _Oh no, I’m doing it again_. 

But just like before, he was there to distract me from the results of my sex-addled, smitten mind. “You’re more flexible than I was expecting. I might have gotten a little carried away.”

I laughed, squirming in my place on the sheets when he found a hidden, ticklish patch of skin. He tried to hide the small smile at my reaction, but I saw it.

“I think I like when you get carried away, Dr. Reid.”

“Spencer.”

I paused, my body jumping at the sudden reveal. It shouldn’t have felt as strange as it did. After what we’d just done, it would be weird to leave this encounter not knowing his name. He did know mine, after all.

“W-What…?”

“My name is Spencer.” He repeated, his eyes staying glued to my legs as he switched sides, beginning to work the neglected leg. Something about him seemed so bashful now, like a child trying to hide.

As much as I liked experiencing him getting carried away, this was… Somehow even better.

“Oh. Spencer.” We both liked the way it sounded. Still, I felt the need to ask without outright asking why he’d chosen now to tell me. “I just figured since you never told me…”

“You never asked.”

I almost apologized, recognizing the masked misery in his voice. I’d never asked him his name, so of course he hadn’t told me. In his mind, he had probably been just as convinced that I was only in this for one reason.

“I still hadn’t.” I pointed out, laying down the pressure in an attempt to force him to admit the real reason he told me his name after everything was done, considering he’d be leaving in the morning that was fast approaching.

He hesitated, but eventually caved. “I guess I wanted you to know.”

“Do you do this all the time?” The question came without consideration for whether or not it was a rude or inappropriately personal question.

“Why do you ask?” He was shying away from me again, his hands on my leg halting their motions each time I asked too much of him. But he hadn’t stopped me yet, and I got the feeling that he didn’t really want me to.

“You’re talking to me so…” Calmly? Kindly? I couldn’t think of a word to explain the sudden change. The nonchalance and tenderness and…

_Stop thinking like that!_

“I don’t understand how you do it.” I finished, deciding it best not to answer that question in fear of the humiliation I might face if I chose even a slightly wrong word. But I soon realized that I didn’t need to follow that train of thought to make a mistake.

“Do you… regret it?” There was a remarkable amount of dread in his voice, the anxiety displayed in the way his brows furrowed in thought, his eyes dropping to stare at the floor beside us, now unable to look at any part of me at all.

I sat up quickly, reaching out to grab his hand. “ ** _No_**.” I replied with fullest confidence, holding onto him with all the strength I had left.

He didn’t believe me yet, his eyes scouring my face for any sign of deception, convinced he would find one. But what he found instead caused my stomach to tense. I laughed nervously, tucking my hair behind my ear as our roles switched once again.

“I think that’s what makes this so hard. I don’t really want you to leave.”

The confession was the most vulnerable I’d been so far, which was saying something considering the bruises peppering every part of me.

“The answer is no.” He said firmly, clearing his throat before continuing to stroke my calf. “I don’t do this often.”

“Oh.” It begged another question that I didn’t even need to ask. He saw it in my confusion.

“The answer to your next question is… I don’t know. I don’t know what made you different.”

I had a suspicion, and I knew he did, too. But it definitely seemed inappropriate to call out my random two-night-hookup with an FBI agent who was supposed to be protecting me. Especially when the callout included the phrase, ‘ _Think you might have an innocence kink, bud_.’

He said it in a much more romantic way, finally finishing his work on my lower body and resuming his position on all fours above me. The sight of him, hair wild and glistening from all the energy expended on me, took my breath away.

Running his hand down the side of my face, his breath hitched and became unsteady all over again. “I saw you and… I wanted you.” He whispered, “I wanted you so badly it felt like nothing else mattered.”

“Now you’ve had me.” I swallowed, my fingers nervously trembling as they ran over the marks I’d left on his chest in my own euphoria. “Do you still feel that way?”

“… Yes.” The answer evidently surprised him, but it shocked me much more. His eyes glassed over, and I honestly thought he might cry. I understood why, also caught up in the riptide of emotions that had just swept us off our feet and pulled us under in a matter of seconds.

“You leave tomorrow.” I didn’t even notice my own tears until he wiped them away, shushing me and pressing his lips to my forehead so delicately I felt I might disappear. It was like everything I was made up of dissolved into the space between us, creating an entirely different creature.

“I don’t want to leave, either.”

And for what felt like the first time ever, I saw Spencer Reid. He was no more a big bad wolf than a guard dog. Though his barks were loud and menacing, they were not evil. That tough exterior and dominance he displayed was hiding a gentle giant beneath it. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up and try to fit on my lap and beg me to love him.

It wasn’t love yet, but it felt like it could be.

So I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into the embrace he sought. He collapsed onto me, rolling us onto our sides and tangling limbs together without caring how hard it would be to unwind them.

“Well, you don’t have to leave yet.” I took a shaky breath before I kissed him with all the affection he deserved. “Let’s worry about it tomorrow.”


End file.
